


L'amant de la mer

by Eilisande



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Avant d'être un grand magicien reclus sous l'océan, Fujimoto a été un petit garçon amoureux de la mer.





	L'amant de la mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).

> Prompt pour Obscur échange :  
"Fujimoto: j'aimerais beaucoup que tu creuses la backstory de ce personnage, par exemple la rencontre avec la mère de Ponyo ou son rapport avec les hommes (est-ce qu'il les a toujours détesté par exemple ?)  
\- Détails facultatifs: je ne suis pas contre une petite apparition de bébé Ponyo, mais tu fais comme tu veux !"

C'est au bord de la mer qu'il est né et qu'il a grandit. C'était très beau alors, quand Fujimoto était un petit garçon. Il y avait un village coincé entre des collines, des falaises de grès clair surplombant des plages de sable fin où les vagues clapotaient doucement. En été, le tour scintillait sous le soleil et quand Fujimoto mit la première fois le pied sur la plage, il crut que des trésors reposaient au fond. Plus tard, il réalisa que c'était la mer tout entière qui était un trésor. Son grand plaisir, c'était de courir le plus vite possible depuis le vieux temple shinto construit sur la plus haute falaise pour finir allongé sur la plage, les genoux tout écorchés, avant de se jeter dans l'eau après avoir coincé ses vêtements sous une pierre. 

Le drame de Fujimoto, c'était que la maison de ses parents ne donnaient pas directement sur la mer. On n'y sentait même pas son odeur. S'il voulait la voir, il devait grimper à l'extérieur par la fenêtre de ses parents, s'accrocher au lierre et ramper sur le toit. Quand il se faisait prendre, une fessée monumentale l'attendait une fois en bas. Son autre drame, c'était que tout le monde à la maison était persuadé que puisqu'il aimait la mer, il devait adorer le poisson, grillé, frit ou cru. Comme ils étaient pauvres, il mangeait quand même, mais devait retenir un haut le cœur et pleurait une fois tout seul dans sa chambre. Enfin, son dernier problème était que son père était maçon, contrairement aux pères de la plupart des autres enfants du village, et qu'il n'avait même pas une petite barque. Il désespérait de pouvoir s'éloigner de la côte avant d'être un vieil homme aussi rabougri que sa grand mère. 

À part ça, c'était le paradis pour un petit garçon. Après l'école, il allait ramasser des coquillages sur la plage et regarder danser les petits poissons dans les creux où la marée les avait coincé. Des fois, il les prenait entre ses mains pour les rendre à la mer. Et quand c'était les vacances, il descendait dès l'aube observer les mille et une nuances que prenaient l'océan. Son père devait venir le chercher et le traîner jusqu'à la maison pour qu'il parte, sinon, il aurait dormi à même le sable pour voir les couleurs que lui donnait la pleine lune. L'été de ses six ans, le seul jour où il n'alla pas à la plage fut celui du tsunami, et il le passa collé à la fenêtre de ses parents, espérant que le vent arrache les maisons et les arbres qui lui cachaient la mer pour qu'il voit comment elle était déchaînée. 

Il n'aurait su dire quand les choses avaient commencé à changer. C'était la faute de la bombe, disait son père. Sa mère ne se posait jamais de question sur rien et haussait les épaules. Sa grand mère souriait et hochait la tête comme si elle connaissait un drôle de secret. Elle faisait souvent ça, sa grand mère. 

Pour commencer, l'enfant Fujimoto ne put plus ramasser de petits poissons dans les flaques, pas vivants du moins. Sur le sable fin, au lieu de coquillages, il découvrait des morceaux de verre et de plastique. Puis, ce furent des traces noires sur les rochers et des poissons et des méduses qui venaient s'échouer par dizaines. Après l'école, Fujimoto passait de plus en plus de temps à ramasser les petits cadavres sur la plage pour les transporter plus loin, à un endroit où le courant les entraînerait au large, pour les rendre à leur mère. Il pleurait en les relâchant. Il récurait les rochers pendant que les autres enfants se moquaient de lui. D'abord, ils lui jetèrent des pierres, puis des déchets quand ils réalisèrent que ça le faisait hurler davantage, même si ce n'étaient que de vieux sacs plastiques. Il se précipitait pour les ramasser avant qu'elles ne salissent la mer. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que les insister à recommencer. Un gamin trouva même amusant de mettre des poissons morts dans son casier à l'école, avant d'être imité et même surpassé quand l'un d'eux remplit la boîte aux lettres de sa maison de poissons morts et d'algues toutes les nuits pendant une semaine. 

Le petit Fujimoto pleurait sur chaque poisson mort et chaque tache de cambouis. Si on l'avait laissé faire, il aurait totalement cessé d'aller à l'école pour s'occuper de réparer ces dégâts. Après tout, connaître la liste des empereurs du Japon ou les multiplications ne pouvait pas lui servir pour sauver la baie. Seule la musique trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Pendant les heures de cours, il cessait très vite d'écouter pour regarder par la fenêtre et son imagination d'enfant cherchait quel monstre pouvait bien chercher à blesser la mer. Si ce n'était pas la bombe, ce devait être un monstre gigantesque, plus haut que la falaise et décidé à détruire la mer pour la remplacer par autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il détestait le monstre. Tout le monde riait quand il en parlait, sauf sa grand mère. 

Et puis un matin, sa mère dut aller à la ville voisine pour un rendez-vous chez le docteur avec la grand mère. Celle-ci suggéra que Fujimoto les accompagne. Il allait protester et dire que s'il ne pouvait pas rester seul à la maison, il pouvait toujours aller sur la page, comme d'habitude quand sa grand mère proposa qu'il les attende au port qui était près de chez le docteur. Tout le monde savait que la ville abritait le plus grand port de l'île. Fujimoto cessa immédiatement de protester. 

Le jour de l'excursion, Fujimoto fut prêt dès l'aube. Surexcité, il tira sa grand mère par la main jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus malgré les reproches de sa mère. Il passa tout le trajet collé à la vitre, guettant la mer entre les arbres. Quand ils sortirent du bus, ils marchèrent jusqu'au port et quand il le vit à l'angle de la rue de la gare, Fujimoto resta figé. Le port était dix fois, vingt fois plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sa grand mère rit et le poussa doucement pour qu'il avance à nouveau. 

Il y avait un banc face aux plus grands des bateaux. Sa mère l'y fit s'asseoir et lui donna sa montre, lui ordonnant d'attendre, de ne pas bouger et d'être sage. Il promit et tint parole pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il ne voyait pas tout le port de là où il était et comme il ne reviendrait probablement pas avant longtemps, il devait être sûr d'avoir tout vu. En plus, il y avait une odeur désagréable qui flottait dans l'air et Fujimoto voulait s'en éloigner. Il se leva donc et alla voir les marins qui déchargeaient des caisses.

-Je serais marin moi plus tard, leur déclara-t-il.

-Dégage gamin, tu nous gènes. 

Dans son petit sac, Fujimoto avait des réserves de biscuits, un peu d'argent emprunté au porte-monnaie de sa mère et une grosse aiguille à réparer les filets qu'il avait emprunté au port de son village. Il espérait bien trouver un bateau qui accepterait un mousse et avait prit l'aiguille pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. Il n'osa pas en parler à ces marins là. 

Il fit quelque pas et alla voir le bateau suivant. Il était tout crasseux. 

-Ça doit être bien de naviguer toute la journée, dit-il à un marin qui déchargeait un filet rempli de poissons. 

-Pas quand tu passes la nuit à attendre que ces putains de bestioles ne se montrent. 

Le marin se désintéressa de l'enfant pour retirer du filet un crabe qu'il rejeta à la mer. Ce n'était pas le bon bateau non plus. Fujimoto s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas un bateau de pêche mais un d'exploration. 

Les autres étaient tous pareils, sales, puants et pleins de marins désagréables. Fujimoto commençait à penser qu'il n'aimait pas les ports. Il finit par demander à un marin ce que c'était que cette odeur qui traînait partout. 

-Le mazout. Pas de navigation sans mazout. 

Saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, Fujimoto posa une autre question.

-C'est ça qui laisse des traces noires partout ? 

-Quoi d'autre ?, répondit le marin, peu concerné.

-Il faut arrêter alors ! Ça fait du mal à la mer.

-Elle peut faire avec. 

Fujimoto le regarda avec effroi. Puis, il vit sur le bateau suivant quelqu'un qui jetait dans le port de vieilles caisses de bois et de plastiques sous le regard indifférent des passants. Fujimoto courut jusqu'au banc où il devait attendre sa mère et y resta à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir les marins salir la mer.

Le soir même, au repas, ses parents lui apprirent que sa grand mère était très malade et qu'elle risquait de mourir bientôt. Il hocha la tête avec indifférence et la replongea dans son potage. Il n'avait plus de larmes à donner pour le moment. 

Son père le secoua.

-Tu pourrais donner un peu de compassion à ta grand-mère. On vient de te dire qu'elle est malade.

-La mer aussi est malade mais vous ne pleurez pas pour elle, répondit-il. 

La claque qu'il reçu le blessa moins que ce qu'il avait vu sur le port. 

Sa grand mère le rejoignit le soir, bien après qu'il ait été envoyé se coucher sans finir le repas. Elle s'assit sur son lit et contempla les dessins de poissons qu'il avait collé partout sur les murs. 

-Qui détruit la mer ?, lui demanda-t-elle. 

-Vous tous !, cria-t-il. 

-Pas moi, fit sa grand-mère en souriant d'un rire édenté. Quand j'avais ton âge, je passais mon temps dans la forêt derrière le village. C'était des bois que j'étais amoureuse. 

-Quelle forêt ?

Elle sourit tristement et Fujimoto compris. Il eut la vision d'une forêt immense, le sommet de ses arbres bougeant comme poussés par une vague invisible et les hommes la coupant, la brûlant et la dépeçant en riant.

-Ils en ont abattu le dernier arbre il y a dix ans. J'ai échoué à la protéger comme je m'y était engagée, mais toi tu réussira peut-être à aider la mer. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et je n'ai jamais été très douée, mais je peux quand même t'apprendre ce que je sais en matière de magie. 

Fujimoto n'avait jamais vu sa grand-mère se déplacer sans un grand sac qui pesait très lourd. De celui-ci, elle sortit une longue bûche tordue. 

-Si tu suis la voie de la magie, tu devras abandonner certaines choses, c'est le prix à payer. Je mourrais si je perdais ce dernier morceau du bois. Tu ne pourras jamais totalement quitter la mer.

Cela convenait parfaitement à l'enfant. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, acceptant tout, la magie, les responsabilités et le prix à payer. La mer devait être protégée. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle devait être magique et il était ravi de pouvoir en faire plus pour elle. Quand sa grand mère commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait, il se pencha vers elle avec avidité pour être sûr de bien tout retenir. 

C'est au bord de la mer qu'il s'est tenu pendant qu'on enterrait sa grand-mère. Elle avait tenu bon contre sa maladie, déterminée à ne pas partir avant qu'il n'en sache autant qu'elle. La famille devait être outrée de son absence, mais Fujimoto ne s'en souciait pas. Ce jour-là, il renonçait définitivement au monde des hommes et à la maison de ses parents. 

Il était trop vieux pour courir du vieux temple jusqu'à la plage. D'ailleurs, celle-ci disparaissait peu à peu, rongée par les marées et la pollution. Au large, les bateaux relâchaient leurs déchets qui venaient s'écraser dessus. Ils en riaient au port, celui du village et celui de la ville. Fujimoto les haïssait tous, les pêcheurs, les marins et tous ces humains qui haussaient les épaules quand il tentait de les convaincre de prendre soin de la mer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de les convaincre. L'humanité ne pouvait pas être sauvée, elle s'amusait de ses excès et rejetait toujours plus de déchets. 

Il longea le sentier de la côte en jetant des regards noirs aux quelques personnes qui se prélassaient sur les rochers, des déchets nocifs étalés autour d'eux. Des enfants lui jetèrent des cailloux quand il s'attarda près d'eux pour ramasser les papiers et les plastiques qui iraient sinon étouffer des poissons. Au loin sur l'eau, un bateau raclait le sol de l'océan avec son filet, en détruisant le milieu de vie de centaines d'autres animaux et tout un écosystème dix mille fois plus ancien que ceux qui l'avaient construit. 

Il se serait davantage attardé jadis, refusant de rejoindre la crique suivante avant que celle-ci ne soit totalement dépolluée. Mais désormais, il avait un plan, dont il n'avait parlé à personne, même à sa pauvre grand-mère. Celle-ci avait échoué parce qu'elle essayait de sauver sa forêt tout en pensant que les hommes pouvaient apprendre de leurs erreurs et vivre en harmonie avec elle. La vieille femme avait tort. Les forêts, les océans, les rivières, les montagnes et les glaciers, ils ne pouvaient prospérer tant que l'homme les exploiterait et se croirait plus puissant que la nature. Fujimoto refusait de faire partie de cette race de destructeurs et il leur apprendrait la puissance de la mer, même s'ils en paieraient le prix de leur vie. Trop longtemps les hommes s'étaient enorgueillis de dominer la mer. Ils apprendraient à être humbles, s'ils survivaient. 

Enfin, Fujimoto parvint dans la crique la plus isolée de la baie. Il fallait escalader un pan de falaise puis nager pour la rejoindre et des années durant, il y avait amené ce qu'il fallait pour construire son propre bateau. Il était disgracieux et ne coulait pas uniquement grâce à la magie de Fujimoto. Et s'il avait volé pour le faire, c'était à des humains qui volaient ses richesses à la mer. Un jour, il aurait même son propre sous-marin pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vie des hommes. Si la mer était d'accord, il prélèverait juste assez de richesses laissées par les humains en son sein pour faire avancer ses projets. La cupidité des humains l'aiderait certainement. 

Fujimoto grimpa à bord de son bateau et prit le large. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit heureux. Pas d'humains braillards, pas de pollution, juste un air marin vivifiant. Il s'avança jusqu'à la proue de son petit bateau et se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir plonger ses mains dans l'eau. 

Et là, en silence, il jura de ne plus jamais appartenir qu'à la mer, de la servir pour lui rendre sa gloire passée et de se séparer définitivement de l'humanité. 

D'abord, le silence seul lui répondit puis un courant venu des profondeurs s'empara de son bateau et le propulsa encore plus loin de la terre. Il finit par se retrouver hors de vue de la côte, au-dessus d'une eau si claire qu'il pouvait presque voir le fond marin, des centaines de mètres au-dessous de lui. Des poissons nageaient là qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sous forme de squelettes dans des livres, plus beaux et plus puissants que ce dont-il avait jamais rêvé. Certains étaient réputés disparus depuis bien avant la naissance de l'humanité et Fujimoto se mit à pleurer de joie. Il aurait voulu plonger et nager jusqu'à eux. Sa magie lui permettait de le faire mais il n'osait y aller sans une permission qu'il attendait respectueusement. 

Du fond de l'océan remontait une immense vague multicolore. L'eau prit une teinte dorée et un visage apparu sous le bateau de Fujimoto, gigantesque et serein. Le sourire que lui décerna la déesse l'aurait fait tomber à l'eau s'il n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident là où il se tenait, à genoux à l'intérieur du bateau. Deux gigantesques lèvres frôlèrent sa main et il trembla de tout son corps. La vision était trop intense pour ses pauvres yeux. Il dû les fermer et offrir en silence ses remerciements, ses promesses et ses prières à la mer. Un rire aquatique résonna à ses oreilles puis une vague souleva le bateau et Fujimoto dût agripper le bastingage pour ne pas tomber. 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la mer s'était assombrie et il ne pouvait plus que deviner des formes loin en dessous-de lui. Il éclata de rire, certain qu'il avait l'approbation de la mer pour poursuivre ses projets. Déjà, il se sentait différent. La mer l'avait toujours attiré, mais c'était désormais physique. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en éloigner de plus de quelques pas et bientôt il lui faudrait le contact permanent de l'eau salée sur sa peau pour survivre hors de l'océan. Il n'était plus totalement humain et c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était jamais arrivé. 

Il avait même obtenu plus que ce qu'il espérait puisqu'Elle lui avait offert la grâce de sa présence. Elle était plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais rêvé dans son enfance et le simple fait de penser à ce visage le faisait frisonner. 

C'est loin au large qu'il tomba définitivement amoureux de la Mer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.


End file.
